The Secret in the Anthropologist
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: Since we never knew what happened after 6x13 "The Daredevil in the Mold".
1. Prologue

****

The Secret in the Anthropologist

**-1-**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_________

Groaning slightly, she managed to sit up again, wiping her mouth. She hated this so much. It was really something she'd never had looked forward to when she had considered doing that a few years ago.

She turned around, in attempt to stand up and froze when she noticed Angela standing in the restroom.

"You mind explaining this?", the artist asked, one hand shielding her belly, the other one on her hip.

Brennan sighed and got up again, washing her mouth. The fresh water was great and relaxed her a little.

Inhaling deeply, she turned around to face her friend.

"I'm pregnant, Angela."

"Why to state the obvious, sweetie."

Irritated, the anthropologist looked at her. "What's there to tell?"

Angela looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Sweetie, you're pregnant. There's a lot to do. For example how far you are, who happens to be the lucky father, how the hell you didn't tell me earlier and how it is going so far."

Brennan sighed again. "Well, except from the morning sickness it's quite alright. I'm in week six and I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to tell anybody before the second trimester."

Skeptically, Angela raised a bow. "And you don't think someone would have noticed that you're acting strangely or something. For example me or that gorgeous FBI agent of yours."

"He's not my anything, Angela," Brennan said exasperated.

The artist rolled her eyes. "You never answered my question, Bren."

Confused, Brennan raised a bow. "I believe I answered a lot of your questions."

"Yeah, well, a lot, but not a_ll_ of them."

Biting her lip, Brennan looked away, finally returning her gaze to Angela. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you since you're my best friend, but you have to promise me not to scream and first and foremost, not to tell anybody."

"Alright, alright," she answered giddy, "tell me already."

Biting her lip one last time and inhaling deeply, she finally answered. "Booth and I slept together."

* * *

**Alright, since we never knew what happened after the long overdue breakup and the "getting drunk scene", I thought to make something different out of it ;)  
I hope I haven't said too much yet and that you enjoy the story.**

**xx**

**Michi**


	2. The Incident in the Flashback

** Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :))**

**xx**

**Michi**

* * *

-2-

_The Incident in the Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_

* * *

_

"Then I'll have a drink," she said and necked the shot, which burnt her throat slightly.

She knew he was hurting like hell, and after Hannah had called and told her what happened, she instantly knew where to find him.

He wasn't really drunk, and even if he pretended to be, she knew he wasn't mad either. He was hurt, badly, and she felt his pain, whether she was the reason. She wanted to ease his pain, but wasn't really sure how. Should she touch him, or would that break him completely?

He was on the edge of tears, but refused to completely break down in front of her. So if she touched him, she knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself together any longer.

But then again she remembered how good it had felt to be able to break in front of him. How he had managed to soothe her pain over and over again.

Still trying to figure out how to comfort him, she didn't quite notice that the bartender didn't refill their glasses.

"Out," the man said, upon interpreting her quizzical gaze.

She nodded slightly, throwing fifty bucks on the table and grabbing Booth's arm.

"C'mon, I've got your favorite scotch at home."

Brennan didn't know if he realized it was her attempt to bestow him solace, but she didn't care since he just nodded and followed her out of the bar.

Their drive home was quiet. Since she just had had one drink, she decided to drive by herself. She knew, it wasn't correct and usually she never acted against the law purposely, but right now the most important thing was to get Booth somewhere comfortable, she knew that.

In her apartment she poured each of them a glass of his favorite scotch and gave him his. Like she had expected, he drank it in one go.

"Remember that day when you told me I could hug you if you were scared and we'd be even?", she asked tenderly, trying hard to catch his gaze.

He nodded slightly, not really knowing where she was going with this, but everything was better than to talk about….well, yeah, _it_. He'd probably rather listen to her scientific mumbo jumbo.

"Well, I guess," she said quietly, "right now would be a good time."

"But I'm not scared, I'm mad," he managed to get out, choking on his tears and that lump in his throat.

"No," she said, closing the gap between them and wrapping him into a tight hug, "you're scared of ending up alone."

She felt him clutching her into his chest, hiding his now wet face in her hair. She rather felt than heard him cry and her heart broke for him again.

Relief was running through her veins, upon realizing she was doing the right thing. Pulling him tighter, Brennan stroked through his now messy hair.

"I've got you, baby, I've got you. It's gonna be alright," she whispered, copying his words from what seemed to be another lifetime and led him towards her bedroom.

Gently, she lowered him on the bed and he followed her lead, sitting down and looking up at her. She sat down on his knees, wrapping him into her arms and stroking his back again.

She felt his hands coming up and sliding under her shirt, caressing her skin softly. She wanted to tell him that it was wrong to touch her like that, but she found herself not to be able to do that.

He hurt so much and if touching her that way was making him feel better, she would let him, not matter how used she would feel afterwards.

Brennan felt him pressing kisses to her neck, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt. Swallowing, she allowed him to undress her, to lose himself in her instead of his pain and let him seek all the solace he needed.

Booth turned then slowly, making his way up to her lips to press his finally against hers. His mouth wasn't gentle, it was hot, rough and demanding and she knew that he wouldn't remember that the next day.

She hadn't lied when she'd said she'd do anything for him, even letting him use her as a band-aid.

Brennan could easily smell the scotch on his breath, while he caressed her bare breasts and she undid his buttons to help him out of his shirt.

It didn't take them long to be completely undressed and she tried to enjoy their doing, avoiding to think how she would feel tomorrow.

And because he was even better than she had ever imagined, it wasn't too difficult for her to forget that he didn't do that because he loved her and wanted to prove that, but was hurt and wanted to comfort himself, prove to himself that he was indeed wanted.

When they had both climaxed, she managed to get him to pull on his boxers again and left the room to clean up herself.

When she came back, he was completely asleep and despite the pain she felt, she smiled. His happiness was more important to her than her own.

When he woke up the next morning, she sat next to him on the bed and handed him a glass with a bubbling fluid inside.

"That will help your headache," she said and smiled reassuringly at him.

He grinned back, slightly compunctious. "Thanks, Bones. You know, I really shouldn't drink that much. I guess, I'm way too old for that."

She shrugged. "Well, every once in a while it's alright, I would imagine. On a permanent basis on the other hand, I think-"

"Yup, would probably kill me or something," he cut her off.

She bid her lip self-consciously and waited for him to say something. She hoped, he wouldn't remember anything.

"Well, Bones, thanks for having my back last night."

"You're welcome."

"And…uh…I didn't do anything regrettable, did I?"

"No, you didn't, Booth."

* * *

_- END OF FLASHBACK –_

_

* * *

_

"And you really think he doesn't remember?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I'm absolutely certain. Upon that amount of alcohol he consumed the previous night it's almost impossible for him to remember."

She looked down at her hands again. "I'm just happy I could help. His happiness is so important to me, you know."

Angela sighed and gathered her friend into her arms. "Sweetie…and what about you? How do you feel about this whole mess? Don't your feelings count for anything?"

The anthropologist repressed the urge to cry and bid her lip. "Angela, I guess that's the prize I have to pay for what I did to him last year."

"Sweetie, don't ever say that again. Alright, it was horrible what you did, but I guess you paid enough for that while watching Hannah and Booth playing happy family."

Brennan shrugged, pressing her face into Angela's neck again and forcing herself not to cry.

"Bren…don't you think he has a right to know? And…you will have the child, right? You won't…," she trailed of, not being able to finish the sentence.

Hastily, Brennan nodded. "No, I'll keep it. I could never…," she answered, trailing off as well. "And I have to tell him, don't I? He isn't stupid. As soon as I show he can do the math."

Angela nodded, squeezing her friend gently. "Yes, sweetie, you have to. And he should be the one you tell next. He shouldn't find out from someone else. Even if he was real jerk those last few months, he deserves to know the truth."

Brennan nodded, knowing that Angela was right.


	3. The Sickness at the Crime Scene

**-3-**

_The Sickness at the Crime Scene_

_

* * *

_________

"Hiya, Bones! C'mon, chop, chop."

"What's the matter?" Quizzically, Brennan looked up from her ancient set of remains and looked at her partner.

"There was a body found, has to be a really nasty one and they precisely asked for you."

Instantly, she grinned proudly. "Well then, let's not disappoint them," she said, leaving the plat to grab her things.

Five minutes later, Brennan and her smirking partner were already on their way to the crime scene.

Chewing on her lower lip, she managed to keep looking out of the window. She knew she had to tell him any time soon, but she didn't know how.

It was obvious he didn't remember the night and she was certain he would be upset she didn't tell him instantly about that night.

She noticed him glancing at her every now and then, trying to figure out why she was keeping staring out of the window.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"Nothing," she replied, not quite able to meet his eyes.

_How am I going to tell him?_

"We're being honest with each other, always telling what's on our mind, remember," he gently pushed.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Booth. Watch the traffic; you're going to kill us."

"My driving is just fine, thank you very much," he said, slightly frustrated.

* * *

It didn't take them very long to reach the crime scene. As soon as they got out of the car, Brennan switched into work modus and managed to remove her mind successfully from the subject of her pregnancy.

"What happened?", Booth asked the chief who was joining their walk to the dead body.

"We don't know yet. Skater boy over there is a little shocked. Apparently, he was trying some new moves when he lost control of his skateboard and fell into that pile of rubbish. And there he met the dead guy."

"How do you know those are the remains of a male person?", Brennan interrupted.

Booth rolled his eyes slightly, taking the chief out of his confusion. "Yeah, thank you, Chief. I'm gonna talk to him in a few."

Brennan had reached the mentioned pile of rubbish by now and felt slightly nauseated. The remains indeed belonged to a male person.

The killer had lacerated the body from throat to abdomen; tons of rats were inside and on top of the body.

This sight in combination with the sickening smell caused Brennan's stomach to do a flip. She managed to hide behind the mountain of trash before she started vomiting.

"Bones? What the hell?"

"I'm…just don't come over. I'm alright, Booth. I'm just…feeling a bit nauseated," she hissed desperately, feeling terribly sick.

"No, Bones." Booth was now standing next to her and she wasn't able to meet his eyes, feeling way too humiliated.

"Bones, what's wrong? You've never…"

She was up again by now, cleaning her mouth with a napkin she had found in her bag and washed her mouth out with some water of the bottle of her bag.

"I'm fine, Booth. Just some kind of food poisoning or something."

"Bones…," he stared at her, wide-eyed and speechless for a moment. "Bones, you just vomited on a crime scene and tell me it's just some kind of _food poisoning_?" His tone was disbelievingly.

She nodded dismissively. "Yes, and besides that, the remains are more Cam's territory. There is way too much flesh for my liking."

Competently, she picked up her belongings and headed towards the SUV. "I suggest you call Dr. Saroyan and tell her to come over. She is more skilled on that matter than I," she called over her shoulder, appearing more confidently than she felt.

Booth couldn't help but stare at her dumbfounded, knowing deep down that something was very w_rong _and that it was definitely _not _just a food poisoning.

* * *

"So sweetie…you were sick at the crime scene. Did you tell Booth?"

Brennan sighed exasperatedly and looked up from her computer to find Angela standing in her door way. Giving in, she mentioned for the artist to come in and close the door tightly.

"Of course I didn't tell him. I couldn't just vomit and tell him the next second."

Angela nodded understandingly. "So what explanation did you give him?"

"That I appeared to have some kind of food poisoning. He didn't believe me though."

"So what now? You need to tell him soon. Bren, if you are that sensitive to dead body's smell, it was probably one of your last field assignments for the next few months."

Brennan nodded, knowing her friend was right. "I know, Angela. But I have no idea _how _to tell him. He's my partner, more importantly my best friend. How am I supposed to tell him I kept something that important from him. He's going to drown himself in guilt over "using" me that way and then he will be mad at me for not telling him and…," she trailed off, lowering her gaze with tears sparkling in her cerulean eyes.

"What, Bren?", Angela whispered sympathetically, "are you afraid he wouldn't…_want _you and that child?"

At Brennan's tight nod and falling tears, Angela reacted quickly, wrapping her emotional friend into a tight embrace, as tightly as her own belly would allow.

"Sweetie, I promise he wants you. Both of you. He loves you, Bren. And when you tell him, he's going to show you exactly how much."

By now, Brennan was sobbing. "I don't you, Ange," she sobbed. "I don't know how. And I don't know how to raise a child. I'm not able to give love and…" She trailed off again.

"Shh, sweetie. You're gonna be the best mommy ever, I promise. We're all gonna help you and Booth will be the best daddy in the world."

It took almost half an hour to calm the hormonal anthropologist, but once Angela succeeded, her friend was almost her rational self again.

"You're right, Angela," she said. "It's stupid to hide and cry. I'm gonna tell him and if he doesn't want us, it's his loss. I can make it on my own."

Angela squealed slightly and kissed her friend's cheek. "Right, Bren, that's the right attitude. Go get your man."

"He's not my anything, Ange," Brennan said exasperatedly.

"Yet," the artist responded.

"Yet," the anthropologist agreed.


	4. The Truth in the Talk

**-4-  
**

_The Truth in the Talk_

Even if Brennan still didn't know how to tell her partner the truth, she was on her way to find him. Catching her purse and coat, she hurried out of the lab, leaving the Jeffersonian, just to crash into someone.

"Booth?" Surprised, she looked up into the face of her partner.

"Hi, Bones," he smiled down at her, but even she could see that his smile was faked.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Bones," he said serious.

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I was actually looking for you."

"Good," he nodded as well, "your apartment?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?", she asked when they entered her apartment.

He shook his head no. "No, I'm fine." He sat down on her couch and waited patiently for her to join him. When she finally did, he turned to look at her.

"What's wrong with you, Bones? You've been acting weird for days and you're really pale. And this thing at the crime scene. That wasn't a food poisoning, was it?"

She inhaled deeply, gathering up all her courage and shook her head slightly. "No, it wasn't," she said, avoiding his eyes and swallowing her panic, "I'm pregnant, Booth."

Silence.

Neither of them spoke for minutes.

Booth didn't seem to know what to say or even how to process this new information.

Brennan was scared of his reaction and panicking, since she still didn't know how to tell him the whole truth.

"Bones…," he exhaled after minutes, "_how_?"

"I'm sure I don't have to explain how I got pregnant, Booth," she replied slowly.

"But…you're a…overly intelligent woman. You wouldn't sleep with a guy without protection," he stutters, still shocked.

She bit her lip nervously. "Maybe…that night wasn't one of my finest moments," she agreed quietly.

He slid nervously a little closer to the edge of the couch. "Okay…," he said, trying to process things, "you're gonna keep it, right?"

She nodded hastily, wishing to be far away from this place, this whole situation.

"Alright, alright," he murmured, still overwhelmed. "Does the father know?"

Nervously, she shook his head.

"Are you going to tell him, Bones?" His chocolate brown eyes were still clouded from confusion.

"I'm trying," she answered, biting her lower lip again.

Booth sighed before suddenly taking her hand. "You're gonna be a great mom, Bones."

She inhaled again, preparing herself for all possible reactions he could show.

"Don't you want to know who the father is?", she asked slowly.

He nodded. "Of course, I just…I didn't want to push you, Bones."

Obviously, he really couldn't remember their night. So how should he guess this baby was his?

Inhaling deeply for one last time, she gathered up all her courage. "It's yours."

He stared at her expressionlessly.

Silence enveloped them once more and while Brennan got more uncomfortable with every elapsing second, Booth kept staring expressionlessly at her.

"Booth?", she asked slowly, not able to handle the silence any longer.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, without giving any sound, before he managed to get out an incoherent sentence at least.

"How…did you….?"

She swallowed, still avoiding his eyes. "No, I didn't use your sperm," she said, knowing what he was wondering.

"Then how…?"

"The night you and Hannah broke up. You drank too much to remember anything," she answered quietly.

He stared again, not quite comprehending what she was saying.

"Bones," he said his voice just above a whisper, "how could you? How could you…?"

And then he jumped to his feet and ran out of her apartment.

* * *

"Sweetie…he's just shocked, alright? Just give him a few minutes. He loves you, he's gonna love your baby. He's a good guy, you know that." Angela was trying her sobbing friend for almost an hour now.

Right after Booth had disappeared, a crying Brennan had called her and Angela had instantly dropped everything and drove over to her best friend.

"No," the scientist sobbed, "he doesn't want us.

"Of course he does. Bren, give the guy a break. Not even a year from now you broke his heart, but nevertheless, he stays with you. After that, you can't take it any longer and you run and because he feels lonely without you, he runs as well.

In a _war zone_, he thinks to fall in love with Hannah and being back here with her, he tries so hard to make things work between them, to show everyone, including you, that he's over you.

And then you tell him, after you almost got killed by a car, that you changed your mind and have an emotional breakdown in front of him. Weeks later he proposes to Hannah to reassure himself that his life is good when he knows it's obviously not, she rejects him and you and he sleep together. And now you tell him you're pregnant with his child after a night he doesn't even remember.

Bren, his life is completely fucked up. The guy just needs a little time to clear his mind."

Looking at it like that, Brennan knew that Angela was right, but it didn't change how bad she felt right now.

She was in love with him, for goodness' sake and expecting his child!

"He'll come around, I promise," Angela said, rubbing her friend's back soothingly. "Just give him a little time."

Brennan nodded slightly. She would give him time. All the time he needed.


	5. The Guilt in the Agent

Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much :)

xx

Michi

* * *

**-5-  
**

_The Guilt in the Agent_

* * *

_Please go and check on Booth. He needs a friend now, I guess_

Camille Saroyan read the text on her cell a few times. When she had received Angela's text a few minutes ago she thought it was about their recent case, but now that she thought about it, Brennan had been acting weird for days now and obviously the brilliant scientist and her partner had had a rather bigger fight.

Sighing, she grabbed her things and called out to her daughter. "Michelle? I'm out."

Instead of getting back an answer, she heard the teenager turning on her music. Rolling her eyes, Cam left the apartment.

Around this time there was only one place where Booth would be.

A few minutes later she parked in front of Sid's and got out of the car.

Booth as sitting, as she had expected, at the bar and he seemed to hurt a lot.

"The usual," Cam said to Sid as she sat down next to her friend.

"What's wrong, Seeley?"

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," he said gruffly.

_Okay, we're down there again_

"I assume this is about Dr. Brennan again?"

"How could she?", he said angrily, putting his shot back on the bar way louder than necessary. "How could she let me use her like this?"

"You lost me a little here, Booth," she said confused. "If you have the feeling you used her somehow, shouldn't you be mad at yourself instead of at her?"

He shot a glare.

_Not really helping here._

"Maybe you should tell me what happened and I tell you if it's your fault or not," she suggested and he glared at her again, but agreed nevertheless.

"The night Hannah and I broke up I got pretty drunk. I just remember Bones staying with me. When I woke up the next morning, I was at her apartment and she was handing me some aspirin and told me everything was fine. Well apparently, it was not, since she's pregnant with my child now."

Coughing on her drink, Cam stared at him. "She's _what_?"

"Pregnant," he replied emotionlessly, "meaning I knocked her up."

"But…how the hell did that happen, Seeley? Your breakup with Hannah is not that…" For once Camille Saroyan found herself to be at loss for words.

What the hell had her friend gotten himself into?

"Let's just say she took care of drunken me after Hannah rejected me."

"Seeley…"

"I know. Not gonna be able to look in a mirror the next few…centuries."

Sighing, Cam placed her hand on his arm. "Look…I don't even want to know how and why things ended up like this but after her confession you really shouldn't sit here and get drunk in self-pity and alcohol. Get your lazy ass up and go talk to her."

He sighed as well, but nodded. She was right. Sitting her and getting drunk wasn't going to solve his problems.

Booth got up, threw a few bills on the bar and waved Sid and Cam goodbye, before hailing a cab and making his way over to Brennan's apartment.

* * *

"BONES! Open up. I know you're in there." Booth was knocking on her door and obviously a little too loud since a furious Angela opened him.

"Booth, you pig, she's asleep, could you be quiet please," she hissed.

"Sorry," he murmured apologetically and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to her."

"I hope it doesn't involve making her cry this time," Angela said, still not too pleased with him.

He sighed and hung his head. "Yes, I'm sorry. She just…caught me really off guard here, Angela. And….how could she let me use her like this?"

Angela sighed as well. "She let you because she loves you and would do anything for you. I thought you knew that by now." Upon seeing he wasn't going to answer that, she pointed towards Brennan's bedroom.

"If you want to I'm sure you can wait in there until she's up again."

He nodded. "Thanks, Ange. For taking care of her as well."

"Always." And for the first time this evening, the forensic artist smiled at him.

* * *

When Brennan opened her eyes, she noticed instantly that she wasn't cuddling with her sheets and pillows. Her head was lying on a man's chest while his hands were caressing her stomach, at least not under her shirt.

The other thing she knew immediately was that this man she was lying on was her partner Seeley Booth.

"Are we up, sleepy head?", he asked gently.

Sighing slightly, she nodded and looked at him. "Yes, I'm awake."

"Great. Are you hungry? Pregnant women need to eat a lot."

She couldn't help but smile, even if she tried to hide it. "No, I'm not hungry right now." Sitting up, she looked at him.

"We need to talk, Booth."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Let me go fresh up and I'll meet you on the couch, okay?"

Booth agreed and left her alone, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

They had been sitting on the couch in silence for forever and a half before Booth finally said something.

"I'm sorry I reacted like I did."

"Apology accepted," she answered in her formal style.

He sighed. "Bones…I'm really sorry. Really. It's just…that was really big news there, Bones."

She nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just…didn't know how. You were so…angry because of the incident with Hannah….and…I guess, I just didn't want to make you even angrier," she said quietly, her gaze never leaving her feet.

Booth swallowed. "Bones, look at me." He waited until she did and inhaled deeply before slowly starting to talk.  
"You never could've made me angry because you're carrying my child, Bones. Never, alright?" He tried to show her how much he meant that with his eyes as well, before carrying on.  
"I won't say….that I'm not ashamed for what I did and that I'm…shocked how you could have let me use you like that, but that doesn't mean I'm mad that we created a baby. Alright, Bones?"

Silence fell over them once more, but only for a few moments until Brennan slowly nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Alright," she sobbed quietly and threw her arms around Booth's neck, crying softly into his skin.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and crushed her to his chest. "Shht. It's gonna be alright, Bones. We're gonna be alright," he murmured in her ear over and over again, caressed her back and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair every once in a while.

It took him a while to finally calm her down and when he succeeded, she backed away from him and bit her lip uncertainly.

"So what are we going to do now, Booth?" Unshed tears were still to be seen in her beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean?", he asked confused.

"About this whole situation. How will it affect our partnership, our friendship, will the FBI let us work together?" Her voice still wasn't as tightened as she would've liked.

"Bones, I don't want to press anything onto you. I promise this baby won't change anything between us and I will always love it, no matter what happens between us, alright?" Again he waited until she accepted his promise with a tight nod, before he continued.  
"And about our work relationship… I don't know, Bones. Officially, the rule that partners aren't allowed to date just applies to agents, for example….Perotta and me or something. Since you are just a consultant there shouldn't be any legal treatment, especially since we aren't a couple. But I guess we should tell them. You should tell your boss, as in Cam, and I should tell Cullen. Just so that they won't feel deceived."

Brennan nodded and again they were silent for a while.

"Booth…," she started carefully, biting her lip uncertainly, "I just want you to know that you don't have any…responsibilities according to the baby. If…if…you don't want to, I won't even let them chart you as the baby's father. I have enough money to raise it by myself….if…if…but….," she trailed off uncertainly, her voice unsteady again, "but…but…if you want…if you want…you can be a part of the baby's life as much as you want."

Swallowing, he took her hands in his. "I'd love to, Bones. I'd love to be involved with its life. Thank you for allowing me to do so. That means so much to me." Gratefully, he took her in his arms and pressed his teary face into her neck.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
